Arrangements comprising at least one dog clutch as a shifting element for connecting a shaft of a transmission to a component are known from automotive technology. An automatic transmission having a device for decoupling the transmission from a drive train of a vehicle, for example, is disclosed in the document GB 2 368 102 A. The device is designed as a dog clutch that is hydraulically actuated by means of an actuating piston disposed in the interior of a shaft. The actuating piston is subjected to pressure on one side in order to move it against a return spring. A shifting finger which is coupled to the actuating piston and guided through a recess of the shaft is used to actuate the shifting claw.
Furthermore, another arrangement having a dog clutch as a shifting element is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,330 A. In this disclosed arrangement, the dog clutch is used to connect a power take-off drive to a transmission output shaft of a traction engine. For this purpose, hydraulic pressure is applied to one side of an actuating piston in the interior of an output shaft so that it is pressed against a return spring, where the shifting claw is actuated by means of a bolt, which is guided by the actuating piston through a recess of the output shaft to the shifting claw.
Because a return spring is absolutely necessary for resetting the actuating piston with the disclosed arrangements, considerable construction space is required for housing the return spring.